Your reason to be - Harry Styles y Tú
by AlexandraCazo
Summary: Cuando piensas que nunca pasará, pasa. Ella solo quería conocer a sus ídolos, nunca pensó que en realidad los conocería, él solo quería quitarse el vacío que lo aprisionaba. Cuando esta destinado a ser, no hay obstáculo que lo impida.


Hola a todos! Me llamo Alexandra, este es mi primer fic de Harry Styles y tú, soy fiel Directioner y siempre he amado todos los fics de One Direction y tú, he escrito muchos fics de ellos, sin embargo nunca he subido uno, tengo demasiados escritos en muchas libretas y hojas de papel por ahí tiradas con dibujitos etc. Principalmente escribí este fic por a mi amor por Hazza, gracias a él ahora amo a 1D, y siempre me ha gustado imaginarme como me gustaría conocerlo, esto lo quise hacer lo más cercano a la realidad así que díganme qué tal, su familia se apellida Ferrant, y estoy poniendo México de país pero pónganse del país del que vienen, otra cosita no sé por qué no me dejan poner una línea para que el personaje no tenga un nombre así que le puse Ginger, pero traten de leerlo con sus nombres ya que es Harry y tú. Soy Directioner desde hace 1 año 4 meses y tengo 17 años :) espero que les guste besosssssss!

**-YOUR REASON TO BE-**

**Harry Styles y tú**

**Capítulo 1 **

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: THE LUMINEERS- HO HEY**

**Your life**

-Nunca te dejare- lo último que Ginger pudo ver fueron esos ojos verdes, esos ojos que imponen, esos ojos que son un mar de promesas, ese cabello perfectamente suave ahora despeinado gracias al fuerte viento y esos labios prometiéndole algo que ella sabía nunca prometería.

Ginger despertó de un hermoso sueño, uno de esos sueños de los cuales agradecería no despertar, un magnifico hombre, un rey sin corona, se sorprendió en la lista sin fin de atributos del mismísimo dios griego viviente en la tierra, se pregunto a si misma si algún día le dejaría de gustar One Direction –No- pensó y sonriendo sabia que de ellos nunca se cansaría o hartaría, sintiéndose muy satisfecha con su respuesta se sobresalto al sentir agua en sus codos, lo primero que vio fueron sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de rojo, cuando pudo divisar todo a su alrededor, logro ver un vaso de agua tirado y ahora entendía que eso la había despertado, maldiciendo por lo bajo apretó fuertemente los ojos y unos ojos verdes se metieron en sus pensamientos y a **Harry Styles**, una quinta parte elemental de su vida diciendo que nunca la dejaría.

-Ojala los sueños se hicieran- dijo con una gran sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que le dolían los codos de estar apoyados tanto tiempo sobre la mesa, se reprendió interiormente y preguntándose si algún día dejaría ese mal habito, se quedo pensando unos momentos, callada, vio que se le hacía tarde para su gracias a Dios ultimo día de escuela.

–maldición, maldición, maldición- apurada y exaltada Ginger sabía que no tendría una excusa para llegar tarde, ya que todas las excusas existentes se habían usado ya, -vaya- ultimo año pensó y con eso salió corriendo a la escuela lo más rápido que sus piernas le podían dar.

Cruzaba la calle para llegar al colegio, tratando inútilmente de no caer con los pequeños, muy profundos y escondidos -pensó con cierto fastidio- hoyos de la construcción.

Observo cuidadosamente cada paso que daba hasta el salón de clases, justo cuando iba a llegar victoriosa, de no haber caído y alegrar unas cuantas almas, Ginger vio unas manos colocarse en sus ojos a modo de sentirse una completa ciega.

-Max- dijo pronuncio muy débilmente pero suficiente para que este sonriera

-Hola pequeña- dijo quitándole las manos de los ojos y volteándola para verla, la abrazo y sus pies se alzaron del suelo.

Max era el mejor amigo de Ginger y el chico que toda chica desearía tener.

Ojos marrones, alto, guapo, musculoso, inteligente ese era el.

-Sabes… le llegarías a los talones a One Direction- dijo Ginger sentándose en su asiento, eso era lo que le decía todos los días.

Ginger se sentía orgullosa de Max, a pesar de ser tan guapo, todas las mujeres querían estar con él, darían todo por si quiera hablarle, mas sin embargo Max no era nada vanidoso, mujeriego, mal estudiante o un patán y nunca dejaba sola a Ginger. Siempre la apoyaba incluso su amor eterno por One Direction.

Siempre los miraban cuando iban caminando, todos decían que eran novios pero para Ginger nunca fue así, ella solo tenía 5 novios y Max no estaba incluido.

Max frunció el ceño -Oye que yo soy más guapo- dijo en tono seco, arreglándose el cuello de su camisa.

-Sabes que lo que dije es un gran avance- le dijo Ginger

-Ah sí? - dijo Max alzando una ceja, coqueteándole y mirándola con cara de por-favor-soy-Max-Geortté-todas-me-aman.

-si tonto- le dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

-Hablando de tu obsesión, lista para el concierto? Te vas mañana, verdad?

-Sí!- le dijo Ginger casi saltando encima de Max, esbozó la sonrisa más grande que podría tener y sus ojos se iluminaron, siempre que mencionaban algo de ellos sentía la necesidad de llorar.

Era algo inexplicable que nadie entendía.

_**O tal vez sí.**_

El día transcurrió más aburrido de lo normal, Ginger fue directamente a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado que su mamá necesitaba, sintiendo la necesidad de comer algo, compro unos pequeños chocolates y pensó cuantas calorías estaría consumiendo en el momento.

Tratando de no preocuparse en el contenido partió hacia su casa, estaba tan cansada y no sabía el por qué, durante su trayecto a casa, se pregunto si algún día conocería a One Direction.

Miro hacia el cielo dándose cuenta de que podría llover, un poco preocupada se apresuro y camino rápido para no mojarse.

A pocas cuadras de su casa, Ginger se dio cuenta de que no había contestado su pregunta anterior, decidió no pensar en eso, ya que siempre se ponía triste al darse cuenta que ya conocía la respuesta.

-Por lo menos no soy la única- se dijo a sí misma y dio un largo suspiro

Al llegar a su casa Ginger tenía una necesidad enorme de dormir, subió las sucias y viejas escaleras de su casa, camino lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación y sonrió porque al abrirla sabía perfectamente que encontraría, sin más preámbulos, abrió la puerta y esta dio un pequeño crujido.

-Hola guapuras- les dijo, -¿Me extrañaron?- sabia que esas sonrisas decían que sí.

Ginger miro extrañada a Louis que la miraba un poco chueco, volteando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para verlo, lanzo un bufido molesta y chasco la lengua, fue por cinta adhesiva y lo pego.

-Listo- mirando hacia el reloj de mano se dio cuenta de que era tarde, prácticamente de noche

Y tenía que dormir.

Dio un rápido beso a Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn y Louis en los labios, sus siempre felices posters, lo último que vio fue de nuevo esos ojos verdes, deseando volver a soñar con ellos, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Ya de día, Ginger abrió los ojos, estaba enojada, y aparentemente triste, lanzo un bufido y se resigno a no volver a soñar con Harry.

Ginger cayó en cuenta que hoy era 10 de Abril, salto de emoción de la cama y se apresuro a bañarse y tener todo listo.

-¡Mañana es el concierto!- grito, sabía que mañana iba a ser su día y el día siguiente también, 11 y 12 de Abril, One Direction viene a México.

Repasando mentalmente todo lo que debía llevar, pensaba en si olvidaba algo, se dio cuenta de que había preparado todo desde días antes y nada podía ser olvidado.

Sería un gran error.

-Ginger cariño baja, llegaremos tarde a la central-

-Ya voy mamá- le grito, listo, listo, agarrando cuidadosamente su maleta bajo cautelosamente las escaleras para no caer, al tocar suelo dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo interiormente no tropezar.

-Vámonos- la señora Ferrant subía las cosas al auto, estaban listas.

De camino a la central, Ginger se pregunto que se sentiría, angustiada pensó en si ellos no son lo que dicen ser, no son lo que todos creen, si son mal agradecidos, volteo la cabeza a los lados repetidas veces a modo de negación.

-No- se dijo, -Ellos no son así- apretando sus discos contra su pecho inhalo profundamente y sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la central Ginger estaba nerviosa, que pasaría si quisiera ir al baño en pleno autobús –Ay no, no, qué asco- rápidamente se dijo debería ir al baño.

Mirando su reloj, -vaya! Que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo, -Las 9:30pm- con la ansiedad en todo el cuerpo recordó que el autobús salía a las 9:45pm, reprendiéndose interiormente por tardarse tanto debatiendo con sus pensamientos, busco los baños por toda la central, cuando por fin los diviso, fue corriendo, estaba enojada porque había una larga fila.

Le lanzo una rápida mirada al reloj 9:34pm, inconscientemente empezó a mover el pie, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

-Dios mío- resignada espero hasta que fue su turno.

Cuando llego donde se encontraba su madre, ella ya no estaba

-Caramba, soy huérfana- rio por su comentario y sumida en sus pensamientos, sintió su celular vibrar, contesto sin ver quién era.

-Mamá?- dijo con la esperanza en la boca

-Ginger vente ya! Anden 18 ya he subido tus cosas- le dijo.

Ginger sin escuchar la despedida se dijo que eso no se volvería a repetir, al subir al autobús, busco con la mirada a su mamá, cuando la vio esta tenia consigo una gran _**GRAN**_ botella de agua.

-No más agua- le dijo, la señora Ferrant no entendía a qué se refería.

Ginger se desparramo en el asiento, siempre mirando a la ventana.

-mamá, no dormiré- le dijo muy decidida en su palabra.

-Lo que digas- Ginger pudo percibir algo en su oración…. Sarcasmo ¿quizá?

Sin planearlo empujo su asiento hacia atrás, se acomodo y cayó en un sueño muy pesado.

Ginger, Ginger ya estamos aquí-

Abrió los ojos y por inercia se abrazo a sí misma, hacia mucho frio, con cierta preocupación en sus ojos, jalo la cortina de la ventana, lo que vio a continuación no le agrado en nada.

Viento, día nublado, Tráfico.

Una perfecta ocasión para que su mamá le diga: te lo dije.

-Rayos- se dijo, recordando no haber traído mucha ropa de frio.

O si quiera haber traído.

Salieron de la estación Ginger se daba cuenta que muchos la miraban, ella curiosa y divertida, quería saber la razón

-Tendré algo en la cara?- se pregunto, rápido se paso la mano por la cara pero no sintió nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Se planteo 2 razones:

1.-Por su loco y bonito, vestido floreado y sus zapatos a pleno otoño o

2.-Que era extremadamente bonita, ojos marrones, cabello castaño, delgada, estatura media, cabello peinado….- Espera- le dijo una voz en su interior, ¿cabello peinado?

Rápidamente saco su cartera que tenía un pequeño espejo y sonrió al saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Victoria- El cabello de Ginger nunca la había ayudado, a decir verdad no recordaba algún día en que estuviera peinado, siempre encontraba alguna manera de despeinarse.

**SIEMPRE.**

Prometió que al llegar al hotel haría algo con él, simple pero efectivo.

Para domar a la fiera, riéndose por sus oraciones, encontró en su bolsa una goma para el cabello y rápido se hizo una coleta alta.

-Mucho mejor- guardando todo les dio una rápida sonrisa a aquellos que la miraban y se fue.

Al entrar en el hotel, lo primero que vio fue su número de habitación 2307

-Solo falta el 2010 y 822- rio por lo bajo.

La habitación era extremadamente hermosa, 2 camas individuales, decoradas cada una con diferentes sabanas y colchas color amarillo y café, una alfombra roja, mesitas de noche al lado de cada cama con sus respectivas lámparas, un gran mueble con tocador de madera acompañada de una gran pantalla.

-Vaya- y la vista, no tiene comparación.

Al baño, se dijo.

Entro al baño y era más hermoso aun, saco de su maleta una plancha y un ondulador de cabello, saco su producto para no maltratar su cabello.

Con expresión militar, regaño a su cabello por siempre estar como quiere, debatió indecisa consigo, lo que ella creyó un largo periodo de tiempo, si plancharse el cabello u ondularlo.

O ambas.

Opto por la segunda opción, agarro su fleco con un pasador, agradeció tener el cabello largo ya que al ondularse el cabello este se hacía más pequeño.

Cuando termino, se detuvo frente al espejo y observo que algo faltaba, desconectó el aparato y conectó la plancha, se plancho el fleco como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sonrió al espejo, sintiéndose satisfecha con lo que había logrado, coloco un poco de rímel en sus pestañas, se puso un poco de delineador y brillo en los labios.

-Perfecta- se dijo con una pisca de orgullo en su voz.

Al salir del baño, se sobresalto al sentir un león dentro de su vientre.

-Uhmmm, eh, mamá, tengo hambre- le comento apenada con las manos en el vientre

Su mamá le sonrió, -yo también, vamos-

Era mediodía, ya fuera del metro llegaron a un hermoso restaurante, muy sofisticado y elegante, Ginger agradeció haberse arreglado, ya ordenando su comida, _ decidió ir al baño a supervisar que todo estaba en orden.

En el baño, saco su celular y agarro la red Wi-fi del restaurante, se metió a Twitter y vio un Tweet que la dejo helada, sobresaltada, con algo en el estomago que no podía explicar, estaba en estado de shock, el celular se le resbalo por las manos y dejo de respirar, cuando sus pulmones pedían a piedrazos aire, Ginger se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

Inhalo exageradamente aire y se tiro al piso por su celular, este tenía la tapa abierta y la batería estaba dios sabe dónde.

-estúpida, estúpida- con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando, Ginger encontró la batería, la coloco donde corresponde y rápidamente lo prendió y al ver que era cierto por poco vuelve a pasar la acción anterior.

No paso ni un segundo en que esa oración estaba estallando en su cabeza, corrió como si un tigre hambriento estuviera tras ella y le enseño a su madre la publicación.

**=ONE DIRECTION, FIRMA DE AUTOGRAFOS EN LA PLAZA PRINCIPAL, 10 DE ABRIL, 1PM=**

-Hoy es 10 de abril, hoy es 10 de abril, hoy es…- y su acción no la dejo terminar, mirando inconscientemente su reloj, -madre santa, las 12:30pm- su respiración se congelo

-vámonos- le dijo a su mamá y hasta el hambre se le quito, ahora tenía hambre de otra cosa.

La señora Ferrant rápido pidió cancelar la orden, discutiendo con el mesero del por qué de las cosas, Ginger solo quería llegar, en ese momento deseo ser un ave para poder volar y llegar a ellos más rápido.

Cuando su mamá arreglo todo, se fueron corriendo al metro, las 2 exaltadas y pidiendo a gritos un asiento, eran las únicas que hacían ruido.

Ginger solo pensaba en esas 5 personitas ahí esperándola, que se le olvidó agarrarse de algo para no caer cuando el metro avanzara.

Cuando el metro avanzo Ginger cayó en los brazos de un joven, no tan grande, como 5 años mayor que ella, vestido muy elegante

-Disculpe- le dijo al joven, y rápido se agarro al tubo más cercano

Este hombre la miro divertido y burlón

-No hay problema- Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ginger arrugo el ceño, ella no era la broma privada de nadie, con cierto enojo y recelosa le dio la espalda al joven.

Atrapada en una discusión con sus pensamientos, se preguntaba cómo actuar cuando estuviera en frente de ellos

Ginger estaba aterrorizada, francamente nunca estuvo tan mareada, con mucho calor y con la ansiedad a viva luz del día

No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, sinceramente ella creía que toda Directioner piensa en eso, qué hacer para que me noten, estaba tan nerviosa que para tranquilizarse, saco sus auriculares de su bolsa, reproduciendo casi al instante moments, ella pensaba y decía que era la mejor canción en la historia de las canciones, era su preferida y amaba esa canción.

Se dejo llevar por la canción y no supo que esperar al llegar a la plaza principal, inhalo profundamente, cerró los ojos deseando que ese día fuese el mejor día de su vida.


End file.
